japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanajima Megumi
Hanajima Megumi is Saki's younger little brother. Although Saki, and Megumi are almost like twins; they only wear black, and food is almost always on their minds. Megumi looks up to Saki. He is a teacher when he becomes an adult. Background His birthday is never mentioned at all. Megumi Hanajima was raised in a very loving household, living with his older sister, his parents, and his grandmother. When a young Saki was being physically and verbally bullied, as well as ostracized by her classmates and deemed a witch at the school she went to, he prays for the one person that would love her and accept her easily. He also tells this person to hurry and find Saki. He tells Saki also that she should not keep quiet at everything, but Saki said she does so as she had commited a sin. Eventually, the prayer came true for Tohru and Arisa who enters her life, accepting her for who she is despite her powers and dark background. Personality While he resembles Saki in terms of appearance: he is also similar to her in personality. Megumi Hanajima can be very quiet, frank, and has a rather ominous personality. According to Hiro Sohma, Megumi's presence is very light, as he couldn't even feel Megumi passing by him. He is quite eccentric and frequently catches people off guard with the things he says (both as a child and an adult). He is also sneaky and shady and is sometimes associated or somehow involved in these types of situations, especially by scaring off the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Despite this, he has his own moments of kindness and softness. He has always cared about Saki and any friend of Saki's is his friend as well, and seems to admire her very much and will do anything to help out. Megumi, for his part, has been called the trio's "bodyguard" and seems to consider himself as such as he goes through a good deal of trouble to aid Arisa Uotani and his older sister in their guarding of Tohru Honda. Megumi is wise beyond his years, as upon hearing the plan of the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls, he gives them a speech about how they're being selfish by forcing their one-sided affections on Yuki Sohma and that he would come to hate them for driving away the people he allows into his life. His words even reach Saki, who had been suffering from her own mild jealousy of Tohru's friendship with the Sohma Family. Like his older sister, he is also highly mature for his age, not only in intelligence and behavior but as well as in sexual maturity, as Arisa states when he makes a comment how he came to her restaurant only to see her in a miniskirt: "You know, you really don't act like a middle schooler; your more like a lecherous old man". Megumi has also stated that he becomes flustered and that his heart begins pounding faster "whenever he is with older women". Just like Kyo and Yuki being afraid of Saki, ironically it is Hiro who is extremely afraid of Megumi. However Megumi enjoys wearing black as it calms him down. Appearance Megumi Hanajima bears a striking resemblance to Saki, though both he and his sister denies this. He is of average build and height, always wears black clothing, and has a light complexion. He has short, slightly wavy black hair which goes down to his ears. He also has noticeably messy bangs that mostly covers his forehead. He has purple eyes, which are noted to be quite droopy and tired-looking. As an adult, he has grown much taller and developed a much leaner and larger build. He has sharper eyes and a defined facial structure. He also continues to wear black, in this case, a black suit with a black shirt underneath. Powers Like his elder sister, Megumi Hanajima also possesses supernatural powers. However, Megumi cannot read "waves" like Saki. Megumi has never actually been seen using his power to curse anyone. When the Prince Yuki Fan Club attempted to weaken Tohru's defenses by finding out and using Saki's weakness, Megumi joined his sister in scaring them away. His dark demeanor and his ability to "guess" the girl's names frightened them from the house. The next day, Saki mentioned that the girls would all be cursed in three days time. While it seems possible for Megumi to do this, since he claimed that all he would need were the girls' names, the manga never shows what happens, so Saki could have been bluffing. Apparently, his curse activates after 3 days; whether this is true or not is completely unknown. Ironically the Prince Yuki Fan Club thought that not getting any sleep for two days was the curse. Fruits Basket Manga Saki and Megumi are alike in almost every way, even more so on inner traits than outer. Saki usually tells people that she and Megumi don't look alike. Once, the Prince Yuki Fan Club were visiting her to find out her one true weakness since they consider her as Tohru's main weapon against them for Yuki's affection, and the president tells her that she and Megumi look so much alike. She replies with, "No, I don't think so". He ironically eavesdropped on the Prince Yuki Fan Club members' conversation, and succeeds in learning all their individual names. When he talked to them with Saki, he said that forcing love on someone is not supposed to be taken lightly and the other party might not like it. Saki told them that Megumi had cursed the three of them, and told them that the curse would take effect in 3 days. However, this may have been just to scare them, as there was no change in them. As Mai was spare because her name was never call upon. Arisa told him he sounded like a lecherous old man when he said her mini-skirt looked good on her. Together with his sister, they fetch and rescued a stunned, crying Tohru (after learning more about Kureno) on a pavement and bring her to their house to rest. Megumi has become a teacher at Kaibara Municipal High School and is Sawa Mitoma's and Riku Sohma's homeroom teacher. He is first seen scolding Sawa for coming late, but does not press on it.4 It appears that he has formed some degree of friendship with Makoto Takei, and when Megumi found out from Takei that Sawa had become a student council president, he told her that he could "curse" the people that bothered her, though he mentions that he joked and wouldn't do that since he is a teacher now.5 When he later on finds out that Sawa had met his nephew Rio Mosca, he was happy and hoped that they would get along. He also told a brief story of about his sister and brother-in-law married, after putting a bright smile on his face.6 'Friuts Basket (2001 Anime)' Saki and Megumi are alike in almost every way, even more so on inner traits than outer. Saki usually tells people that she and Megumi don't look alike. Once, the Prince Yuki Fan Club were visiting her to find out her weakness since they consider her as Tohru's main weapon against them for Yuki's affection, and the president tells her that she and Megumi look so much alike, she replies, "No, I don't think so". He eavesdropped on the Prince Yuki Fan Club members' conversation and succeeds in learning their individual names. When he talked to them with Saki, he said that forcing love on someone is not supposed to be taken lightly and the other party might not like it. Saki told them that Megumi had cursed the three of them, and told them that the curse would take effect in 3 days. However, this may have been just to scare them, as there was no change in them at all. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' He is seen during New Years Eve with his family. Later on he is seen giving a curse to the prince Yuki fan club. Quotes *It is good to see you two again *Is that all? Do you really hate Tohru? Relationships 'His older sister' 'His parents' 'His grandma' 'Honda Tohru' 'Uotani Arisa' 'Mosuka Rio' He gets along very well with his nephew. The Prince Yuki Fan Club He hates them as well. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Grandmother' (Grandma) *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Hanajima Saki' (Older Sister) *'Mosuka Rio' (Nephew) Trivia *It's unknown if he is marry. *He likes odango. *Like his older sister, he has a charming smile, but he hides it. *Megumi's name is a small joke, for the name "Megumi" means "blessing", while Megumi himself studies how to put curses on people. *He was born on the year of the Ox. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Omi Minami (2001 anime), Yukiyo Fujii (2019 anime) *'English' : Hollie Townson (2001 anime), Leah Clark (2019 anime) all information on Hanajima Megumi came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Megumi_Hanajima Gallery Fb18-36.jpg|Megumi in the 2001 anime Category:Characters Category:Males